Il était une fois
by Demetra83
Summary: Princesse Sam et Chevalier Jack... Mais ce n'est pas une histoire de princesse classique ! Encore un OS délire qui ne sera finalement pas un OS vu la longueur. J'ai commencé cette histoire il y a un moment, je viens de la retrouver... Bon je vous préviens, c'est n'importe quoi, encore un AU... Bonne lecture !
1. La rencontre

Pairing : Sam/Jack - pas de saison définie / AU / Romance - Humour - aventure

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter pour jouer avec ;)

_Note : Merci à Padoune2620 pour l'idée qu'elle m'a donné malgré elle et désolée parce que c'est encore un grand délire de ma part. J'espère que vous apprécierez ;)_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 - La rencontre**

Il était une fois, une princesse. Une belle princesse - très belle, même selon certains. Elle avait été élevée par son père et son frère, à la suite de la mort de la reine. Comme le Roi Jacob avait voulu un second fils, il avait éduqué sa fille comme un vrai garçon manqué.

Son prénom, choisi par sa mère à sa naissance, était Samantha mais son père avait choisi le diminutif de Sam. Il lui avait enseigné l'art de la guerre, le combat à l'épée ainsi qu'à mains nues et l'équitation. Le précepteur de son frère, le prince héritier Mark, lui donnait des leçons d'astronomie et de mathématiques - afin qu'elle sache tenir les comptes du royaume. Elle apparaissait tout de même en seconde position dans la succession du trône.

C'était une jeune femme brillante mais désespérément seule. Son père étant le souverain du royaume, cela dissuadait les jeunes hommes de vouloir faire la cour à la jeune Samantha. Par ailleurs, les plus téméraires des jeunes héritiers étaient bien trop impressionnés par le roi pour tenter de percer les défenses du château. Son côté garçon manqué, malgré sa beauté, rebutait aussi la plupart de ceux qui auraient pu braver le courroux de son père.

Un jour, un chevalier du nom de Jack demanda une audience auprès du Roi Jacob. Celui-ci le reçut et fut passablement agacé par ses manières brusques et son ton autoritaire.

Il était venu accompagné d'un érudit à lunettes, qui semblait curieux et qui regardait partout, ainsi que d'un guerrier à la peau foncée, très silencieux.

"Votre Altesse, je demande votre assistance afin de combattre un ennemi très puissant, qui s'approche dangereusement de nos contrées. GatesWood est déjà cerné par les armées ennemies et Carter's land sera envahi sous peu, soyez-en sûr !"

"Cela a-t-il un rapport avec l'attaque dont a été victime mon ami, le Roi George, d'Hammond's land ?"

"Oui, votre Altesse ! Le Seigneur Apophis, le chef des redoutés Goa'uld, l'a attaqué en pleine nuit et a capturé plusieurs de ses gardes avant d'en massacrer d'autres."

Le Roi Jacob baissa la tête pensif. Il avait entendu des rumeurs mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de demander plus d'informations à son ami. Il avait envoyé son fils, le prince héritier quérir l'aide d'un puissant sorcier, afin de le guérir du mal qui le rongeait.

"Mon aîné est absent mais je peux toujours confier mon armée à Sam !"

Le Roi envoya un de ses gardes chercher sa fille. Jack sembla ravi d'avoir réussi à convaincre le souverain - réputé borné et désagréable - de lui confier des hommes pour repousser le Seigneur Apophis au-delà des limites du territoire paisible de GatesWood.

Jack vit apparaitre le second fils du roi, en armure complète. Quand Sam ôta son heaume, Jack ne put retenir son cri de stupeur : "Mais c'est une femme !"

"Et alors ? Vous pensez que je ne sais pas manier une épée aussi bien que vous, Chevalier ?" rétorqua la jeune femme.

Son père se garda d'intervenir, connaissant bien le caractère impétueux et affirmé de sa descendante. Il estimait qu'il avait bien fait de l'armer comme il l'avait fait. Après une adolescence compliquée, la jeune femme s'était assagie, elle était désormais la fierté de son père et le joyau le plus précieux de son royaume.

"J'estime qu'une femme, même de sang royal, devrait toujours sagement broder au coin du feu, gérer les repas pour la cour et surtout, trouver un mari digne de ce nom et assurer la descendance du royaume !"

"Remettez-vous en questions les choix de mon père ? Jugez-vous qu'il a commis une erreur en m'éduquant et me transmettant ses valeurs, me permettant ainsi d'assurer moi-même la fonction de souveraine si quelque malheur devait arriver à lui-même ou à mon frère, son héritier ?"

Les yeux de la princesse lançaient des éclairs et le chevalier dû baisser la tête. En effet, il venait de remettre en question une décision royale et le souverain étranger pouvait tout à fait gérer ses affaires sans son avis - même s'il trouvait que mettre une femme sur un trône était une erreur.

"Pardonnez-moi, votre Altesse, je ne cherchais nullement à vous offenser."

"J'accepterais vos excuses si vous laissez Sam vous accompagner dans votre croisade contre le Seigneur Apophis."

Malgré son armure, Sam se jeta aux pieds de son père.

"Père, je ne veux pas partir et vous abandonner !"

"Mon enfant, tu dois faire ton devoir, ce pour quoi je t'ai élevée. Je suis malade certes mais je survivrais pour voir ton retour, quand tu auras terrassé notre ennemi, l'empêchant de nous asservir !"

Sam savait que son père était bien plus malade qu'il ne voulait bien l'avouer. Sa seule chance résidait dans un sorcier du nom de Selmak, qui vivait sur un territoire lointain, parmi un peuple nommé les Tok'ras. Mark était parti dès que son père en avait donné l'ordre mais les chances de trouver ce peuple et de ramener le sorcier avant le décès de leur père étaient minces.

Le Roi Jacob tourna la tête vers le chevalier Jack et celui-ci accepta l'aide offerte par le souverain.

Sam descendit de l'estrade où trônait son père pour se présenter officiellement à ses nouveaux compagnons d'armes.

"Je suis la Princesse Samantha" dit-elle, en hochant la tête face à l'érudit et à l'autre homme.

"Je suis Daniel et voici Teal'c. Il occupait un poste dans la garde personnelle du Seigneur Apophis mais il a décidé de se joindre à nous, pour empêcher les armées Goa'uld d'envahir les terres de vos alliés."

Teal'c se courba en deux face à la princesse mais il ne dit rien. Sam lui rendit la politesse, malgré l'étrangeté de ce salut.

La princesse quitta la salle du trône pour aller préparer ses affaires pour le voyage pendant que le roi rassemblait ses hommes. Malgré la confiance qu'il avait en sa fille, le Chevalier Jack semblait plus aguerri. Ainsi, il lui confia son armée, tout en s'assurant que Sam aurait sa place de bras droit auprès de l'homme. Il refusait que sa fille s'occupe du camp ou encore de la cuisine pour les soldats - c'était une princesse après tout !

"Et de toute façon, ma fille ne sait pas cuisiner, donc si vous et vos hommes vous voulez rester en vie, je vous conseille de la tenir éloignée des fourneaux !"

L'armée du Roi Jacob se mit en marche et Sam se joignit à ses trois nouveaux amis, chevauchant un magnifique pur-sang offert par son père pour sa majorité. Jack devait reconnaître qu'elle était bonne cavalière et que son cheval était robuste - car même si la jeune femme était plus légère que la plupart des cavaliers, elle portait tout de même une cotte de mailles et des jambières en cuir.

Elle discutait avec Daniel, qui peinait à rester sur sa monture et Jack leva les yeux au ciel quand il entendit le sujet de leur conversation.

"Ma parole, je suis maudit !" gronda-t-il, pour le bénéfice de Teal'c.

"Un problème, O'Neill ?"

"Cette... fille est aussi versée dans les vieux ouvrages poussiéreux que notre linguiste ! C'est impossible ! Je sens déjà des maux de tête arriver !"

Si cela avait été dans sa nature, Teal'c aurait rit mais il se contenta de hocher la tête. Il savait quel valeureux guerrier était Jack O'Neill mais aussi que le seul art qu'il maitrisait était celui de la guerre.

Après avoir chevauché toute la journée, l'armée fit une halte à la limite des terres d'Hammond's land. Sam pouvait voir, en plaine, les terres brûlées et ravagées par leurs ennemis. Elle retint un haut-le-coeur et descendit prendre soin de son cheval, Naquadah. Elle lui fit ses soins avec patience et fermeté et Jack surprit quelques officiers l'observer.

"N'avez-vous pas de tâche à accomplir ? Si vous êtes oisifs, venez visiter ma tente, je vous trouverais une occupation !" gronda-t-il.

'_Voilà pourquoi les femmes n'ont pas leur place dans une armée, elles distraient les soldats de leur travail !'_ pensa-t-il.

Pour plus de précaution, il demanda Teal'c de veiller devant la tente de la princesse cette nuit, pour lui éviter tout ennui. Son père disait qu'elle savait se battre mais Jack restait un chevalier et devait veiller sur sa sécurité et surtout son honneur.


	2. Le roi George

**CHAPITRE 2 - Janet &amp; Cassandra**

Le lendemain matin de bonne heure, à sa grande surprise, Jack trouva Sam vêtue et prête à lever le camp. Elle partageait son repas matinal avec Daniel, discutant encore et toujours de leurs découvertes en astronomie ou quelconque science obscure. Il grogna un salut et plongea également la tête dans ses tartines de miel et son lait de chèvre. Teal'c profita d'un repas frugal et ne semblait pas le moins du monde fatigué après ses rondes auprès de la princesse.

L'armée se mit en marche et elle atteignit le château du Roi George en fin de journée. Il avait réuni tous les hommes de son royaume en âge de se battre et il attendait patiemment des nouvelles de son ami Jacob - il guettait surtout ses soldats.

"Très chère enfant !" s'exclama George en reconnaissant Sam.

Il la serra dans ses bras et la princesse sembla ravie de le revoir.

"Oncle George, Il y a bien longtemps que je n'avais pas eu le plaisir d'admirer votre crâne luisant !" dit Sam, en riant.

Jack pensa que le souverain serait offensé de ses propos mais il rit avec elle, de bon coeur.

"J'ai été désolée d'apprendre pour l'attaque" dit-elle à George, alors qu'ils partageaient un repas.

"Et moi, j'ai été désolé d'apprendre pour la maladie de ton père."

Jack, Daniel et Teal'c avaient été conviés à la table du Roi. Ils partageaient toujours ses repas car ils avaient été les premiers à venir le soutenir quand il avait été attaqué. George était un roi beaucoup moins protocolaire et strict que d'autres, ce qui était apprécié par ses sujets et ses alliés.

"Que se passe-t-il avec votre père, Sam ?" demanda Daniel.

'Sam ?' se dit Jack. 'Depuis quand il l'appelle par son prénom ? Et surtout en quel honneur ?! C'est une princesse !'

"Il est gravement malade, c'est un mal qui le ronge de l'intérieur. Nous ignorons combien de temps il pourra survivre."

"Qu'avez-vous tenté pour le soigner ?" demanda ensuite l'érudit.

"Tout ce qui est possible et imaginable. Notre dernier recours reste un sorcier, dont une voyageuse nous a parlé un jour. La femme s'appelait Jolinar et elle tentait de fuir un seigneur qui l'avait retirée à sa famille puis vendue comme esclave. Elle disait appartenir au peuple des Tok'ras, dont nous n'avions jamais entendu parler auparavant. J'ai fait quelques recherches et ce sont des gens qui veulent rester très discret et se cachent depuis toujours. Ils étaient nomades mais ils se seraient installés très loin à l'ouest. D'après elle, Selmak est un sorcier très puissant qui serait capable de sauver mon père."

"Encore faut-il trouver ces gens !" lança Jack.

"Mon frère est parti depuis plusieurs lunes. J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé mais surtout, que ce Selmak acceptera de venir."

"Ton père n'aurait pas dû envoyer son héritier dans cette quête ! Qu'adviendra-t-il du royaume si un malheur arrivait à ton frère et que ton père venait à mourir ?" demanda George.

"Les coureurs de dot et autres chasseurs de royaume vont rappliquer, ventre à terre pour obtenir votre main, Sam" ajouta Daniel.

"Mon père a fait changer les lois. Je suis maintenant apte à diriger le royaume en l'absence de mon père et de mon frère, avec ou sans mari."

Toutes les cuillères, sauf celle de Teal'c, arrêtèrent leur course entre l'assiette et la bouche de leur propriétaire.

"Une femme, sur le trône de Carter's land ?" demanda Jack. "Vous devriez sérieusement songer à trouver un mari."

"Et pourquoi ? Vous pensez qu'un homme étranger sera plus en mesure de gérer le royaume de mon père que moi, alors qu'il m'a tout appris sur la manière d'administrer son héritage ?!"

"Non, je dis juste qu'un mari dissuadera les malhonnêtes de vouloir vous épouser pour mettre la main sur votre royaume. Vous seriez ainsi protégée."

"Sauf qu'aucun homme ne veut ni ne voudra jamais de moi !" s'exclama Sam, puis elle se leva et s'excusa avant de quitter la table.

Elle se précipita vers la chambre qui avait été mise à sa disposition et se jeta sur le grand lit à baldaquin. Un feu avait été allumé pour réchauffer la pièce pour la nuit. Sam, qui avait déclaré n'avoir besoin ni d'habilleuse ni de domestique, remercia intérieurement la personne qui avait pensé à elle.

Des coups se firent entendre et Sam invita son visiteur à entrer. Daniel passa la tête dans l'ouverture et demanda l'autorisation d'entrer.

"Je sais qu'il n'est pas d'usage pour moi de vous rejoindre sans chaperon mais..."

"Venez, ça ne fait rien, perdue pour perdue !" soupira Sam.

"Sam, le Chevalier Jack ne voulait sans doute pas vous manquer de respect. J'ai l'impression qu'il a changé de regard sur vous depuis votre rencontre. Il est inquiet de ce qui pourrait vous arriver si des princes mal intentionnés venaient à entendre parler de votre situation inédite."

"Je sais bien, c'est ce que je me dis souvent mais je ne peux pas repousser tous les prétendants - si j'en avais - de peur qu'ils en veuille uniquement à ma fortune et à mon royaume !"

"J'admets volontiers qu'il ne serait pas aisé de faire le tri. Mais si vous aviez de bons amis pour vous conseiller, ça serait sans doute plus simple."

Sam le connaissait à peine mais elle aimait déjà beaucoup cet homme - comme un frère. Teal'c inquiet de la santé de Sam se présenta peu après. Une fois rassuré, il déclara :

"Dans la culture Goa'uld, les femmes sont considérées les égales des hommes. Je ne comprends pas les réactions autour de vous, Princesse."

"Nos cultures sont bien différentes, mon ami, mais je vous remercie pour votre sollicitude."

Comme la journée du lendemain s'annonçait chargée, tout le monde se retira de bonne heure.

Le chevalier Jack n'avait presque pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit, repensant sans cesse à ses propos un peu rudes envers la princesse. Elle s'était révélée efficace avec les hommes, ne se plaignant jamais de la fatigue ou de la faim. Elle était en réalité une compagne d'arme fort agréable à côtoyer. Il était agréablement surpris qu'une femme puisse se montrer digne de la tâche qu'ils devaient accomplir.

De bonne heure, il trouva ses compagnons fin prêts dans la salle d'armes. La princesse répondit du bout des lèvres à son salut, évitant son regard. Daniel lui fit un petit signe de tête.

Dans d'autres circonstances, Jack aurait pris le temps de s'enquérir de la santé de la princesse mais il avait d'autres choses pour occuper son esprit : retrouver et tuer le seigneur Apophis.

Leur ordre de marche s'était installé de lui-même : le chevalier Jack chevauchait aux côtés de Teal'c, tandis que la princesse Sam et Daniel se tenaient juste derrière.

Jack essayait de faire avancer son armée le plus vite possible, afin de rattraper leur retard sur l'armée Goa'uld.

Le soir venu, un campement de fortune fut établi sur les terres du Roi George, à la frontière du Royaume d'Hanka. Le petit groupe dîna de la maigre chasse de Teal'c.

La princesse demanda aux hommes ce qu'ils avaient contre le seigneur Apophis.

"Qu'a-t-il fait pour mériter votre courroux ? En dehors de l'attaque sur Hammond's Land, bien entendu."

Le chevalier toussota puis décida de se jeter à l'eau.

"Il a capturé un ami à moi, pour en faire son esclave. C'est un jeune garçon que j'ai recueilli suite à la mort de…" il marqua un temps d'arrêt puis ajouta "de ses parents. Skaara est orphelin."

Sa mine était sombre et la princesse devina qu'il cachait autre chose, de plus douloureux. Daniel raconta sa propre histoire.

"Il a enlevé ma femme pour qu'elle fasse partie de sa cour personnelle. Ma femme, Sha're, est la soeur de Skaara."

Teal'c était avare en mots habituellement mais il prononça la plus longue phrase que la princesse l'ait entendu formuler depuis qu'elle le connaissait.

"J'étais son bras droit et j'ai été témoin, depuis des décennies, des ravages causés par cet homme. Il a abattu nombre d'innocents quand il a attaqué les terres du royaume d'Abydos. J'ai essayé de sauver des femmes et des enfants mais j'ai été surpris par un lieutenant. J'aurais aimé rester aux côtés de mon seigneur pour aider d'autres personnes à s'enfuir mais j'ai dû quitter son service, car mort, je ne serais d'aucune utilité."


	3. Janet & Cassandra

_Bonne lecture, à bientôt !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 - Janet &amp; Cassandra**

L'armée, conduite par la Princesse Samantha, avait établi son campement de nuit, à la limite des terres du Roi George. La nuit avait été agitée car de nombreux animaux étaient passé dans le camp, comme s'ils avaient les chiens de l'enfer aux trousses. Au moment où sembla enfin se calmer dans la petite forêt les abritant, une pluie diluvienne finit par s'abattre sur le camp. A tel point que la princesse invita Teal'c à se mettre au sec avec elle, sous sa tente.

Le lendemain matin, le chevalier Jack aperçut son grand ami sortir et remercier la princesse pour son hospitalité. Il releva un sourcil, surpris par cette vision. Daniel l'interpela.

"Avec la pluie cette nuit, elle a été bien inspirée de l'abriter."

Jack grogna avant de s'éloigner. L'érudit l'observa en silence avant d'aller saluer ses amis.

Un cri d'alarme leur parvint aux oreilles et le petit groupe de trois retrouva le chevalier au bord d'un promontoire, surplombant la vallée des terres du Royaume d'Hanka.

Tout n'était que désolation. La terre avait été brulée et quelques chaumières fumaient encore. Ce qui restait de bosquets ne consistait qu'en quelques arbres morts, sans feuilles.

"Je comprends mieux la réaction des bêtes sauvages, dans la nuit" déclara le chevalier Jack, pensif.

Jack sonna le rappel des troupes afin de partir vérifier chaque maison - ou ce qui en restait, afin de trouver des survivants.

Tout le monde se mit en marche rapidement, l'horreur du drame motivant l'armée. S'ils étaient arrivés plus tôt, ils auraient sans doute vu ce qui arrivait non loin de leur camp, et peut-être que quelques vies auraient pu être épargnées.

A la grande surprise de Jack, la Princesse participa tout aussi activement que le reste des hommes aux fouilles des décombres fumants, malgré son dégoût visible. Il la trouva courageuse à bien des égards, car on tombait plus souvent sur un cadavre calciné que sur un blessé.

Alors que les quatre compagnons fouillaient une ferme isolée, Teal'c sentit plus qu'il ne vit bouger quelque chose non loin de lui. Il stoppa ses gestes et ceci attira l'attention des trois autres. Il parla d'une voix douce, invitant la personne cachée à se montrer.

Il se déplaça avec délicatesse vers une grande armoire, presque intacte. Une forme de petite taille se jeta dans ses jambes pour tenter de lui faire perdre l'équilibre, ce qui ne fonctionna pas, avant de se diriger vers Sam.

La princesse avait enfilé une robe de voyage légère en vue de la recherche de survivants dans le village. A sa grande surprise, une jeune fille vint de blottir dans ses jupes, cherchant le réconfort d'une présence féminine.

Les trois hommes retinrent leur souffle, pour ne pas effrayer davantage la fillette.

"Je suis Sam, et toi ?" dit la Princesse en s'accroupissant à hauteur de l'enfant, pour lui parler dans les yeux.

"Ca… Cassandra" avoua la jeune fille, dans un sanglot avant de se jeter au cou de Sam.

La princesse l'entoura de ses bras et la souleva. Elle quitta la maison d'un pas vif, en quête d'une personne bien particulière, ses trois compagnons sur les talons.

Un camp avait été établi sur la place principale du village. De l'eau et de la nourriture avait été mise à disposition de l'armée et un poste de soin était installé sous une grande tente attenante.

La Princesse entra avec son fardeau sanglotant. Tout le monde la salua avec respect et elle appela une femme.

"Janet !"

"Oui, Votre Altesse ?" dit l'intéressée, inconnue de Jack.

"J'aimerais que vous auscultiez cette petite fille, s'il vous plait."

Janet obéit à la demande polie de Sam mais Cassandra sembla réticente à quitter sa sauveuse. Sam s'assit sur un des lits de camp et invita la fillette à se laisser faire, pour son bien.

"Qui est cette femme ?" demanda le chevalier, à Daniel.

Les deux hommes quittèrent la tente afin de s'entretenir également avec Teal'c qui surveillait les alentours, toujours aux aguets.

"C'est une sage-femme, elle voyage avec nous depuis que nous avons quitté la Terre de Lumière."

"Là où nous sommes tous tombés malades, à cause de l'eau contaminée ?" demanda Jack, tentant de se souvenir de cette partie du voyage.

"C'est cela, Chevalier Jack" confirma Teal'c d'un hochement de tête.

Daniel et Jack ne se souvenaient qu'avec peine de cet incident, qui les avait conduit à se battre, comme des animaux sauvages. La sage-femme avait trouvé un remède et tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

"On la dit un peu sorcière, mais elle fait des miracles" précisa Daniel. "Nous en sommes les preuves vivantes."

"C'est une chance pour nous d'avoir une personne compétente."

La Princesse Sam sortit après quelques minutes.

"Alors ?" demanda Jack.

"Janet lui a donné une tisane pour l'aider à dormir. La pauvre enfant n'a que des brulures superficielles mais elle est sous le choc."

"On le serait à moins" dit pensivement le chevalier.

Une tente de commandement avait été établie à la demande de Jack. Il avait besoin de se concentrer et de consulter des cartes, avant de reprendre leur chasse au Goa'uld.


	4. Jonas

_Salut à tous ! _

_Un petit chapitre de plus pour cette folle histoire de princesse et de chevalier :p_

_J'espère que vous suivez toujours ;)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Dans les épisodes précédents :

_La Princesse Sam accompagne le Chevalier Jack à la poursuite de l'ignoble Apophis. Ils ont recueilli une jeune fille abandonnée, confiée aux bons soins de Janet, la sage-femme._

**CHAPITRE 4 JONAS**

Une fois le village fouillé de fond en comble, l'armée se remit en route. L'ordre de marche était sensiblement le même que les jours précédents, à ceci près que Janet, la sage-femme et Cassandra, sa protégée, voyageaient non loin du Chevalier Jack.

La piste de l'armée Goa'uld était facile à suivre puisque tout n'était que désolation sur leur passage. Ils brûlaient, pillaient, ravageaient les royaumes qu'ils traversaient. Cependant, personne, pas même Jack ne pouvait prédire leur prochaine destination,  
ni même le but de leur voyage.

« Ils asservissent les populations et font beaucoup de prisonniers, pour en faire des esclaves » déclara Daniel un soir, autour d'un feu de camp.

« Sait-on où se situent leurs terres, au moins ? » questionna Sam.

« Non, on suppose que ce sont des nomades mais ça me parait peu probable. »

« Ils doivent garder secret l'emplacement de leurs royaumes, et c'est aussi bien, sinon je serais déjà à leur porte pour leur botter les fesses ! » grogna Jack.

Plus le temps passait, plus l'humeur de l'armée s'assombrissait, mais le chevalier était, de loin, le plus morose. Sam ne comprenait pas ses sautes d'humeur, ni pourquoi elles étaient dirigées vers elle. Il l'ignorait presque depuis un moment et ne lui  
adressait la parole qu'en cas d'absolue nécessité.

Un jour, alors qu'ils traversaient les contrées inconnues de Simarka, un groupe d'hommes à cheval les interpella.

Daniel servait très souvent d'interprète et traduisit pour Jack qu'il leur était interdit de faire passer une armée sans en demander l'autorisation au préalable au chef Moughal.

S'ensuivirent alors des négociations au coeur du village. On sépara les femmes des hommes, et Sam ne put participer aux discussions, ce qui la fâcha grandement mais ce dont Jack ne sembla pas se soucier.

Après plusieurs heures de négociations avec Moughal, Jack commençait vraiment à trouver le temps long. Il en fit part à Daniel.

« J'ignore pourquoi, mais on dirait qu'ils essaient de gagner du temps… » répondit l'érudit.

« Gagner du temps pour faire quoi ? » demanda Jack, exaspéré.

« Je dirais plutôt qu'ils tentent de détourner notre attention » suggéra Teal'c, l'oreille dressée.

Les trois hommes se regardèrent et s'écrièrent en même temps « SAM ! »

Un des autochtones cria quelque chose d'incompréhensible et des bruits de chevaux au galop se firent entendre.

Jack sortit en trombe de la tente du chef juste à temps pour voir la princesse ligotée sur un cheval. Un groupe d'hommes sembla la conduire dans la forêt à vive allure.

Teal'c se chargea, avec l'aide de Daniel, d'interroger le chef de village pendant que Jack se lançait à la poursuite de la princesse captive.

SJSJSJSJSJ

Daniel parvint à comprendre que le fils de Moughal, Abu, était le commanditaire du kidnapping de Sam. Il en fit part à Jack, quand celui-ci revint seul. Il s'était fait distancer par les chevaux locaux, habitués aux steppes arides.

« Comment avez-vous pu laisser votre fils enlever la princesse ? » s'exclama Jack.

Daniel soupira puis entra dans les détails.

« Son fils est amoureux d'une jeune fille, esclave dans un village voisin. Pour obtenir sa liberté, Abu doit offrir un présent d'une valeur largement supérieure à celle de Nya. »

« Et quoi de plus précieux qu'une princesse, hein ? » répondit Jack, furieux.

Moughal avoua ensuite que le chef de village en question cherchait à lui voler ses terres et maltraitait également ceux qui s'aventuraient trop près de chez lui.

Il disait être un dieu et voulait se faire édifier un temple.

Finalement, l'aide de cette armée serait fort utile à Moughal pour s'affranchir du poids de ce voisinage.

« Sans compter, Chevalier, que si cet homme découvre de quel royaume vient Sam, il pourra la pousser à l'épouser afin d'hériter des terres du roi Jacob. »

« Espérons alors qu'il ne découvre rien alors ! »

SJSJSJSJSJ

« Cette chère Princesse Samantha, de Carter's Land ! » s'exclama l'homme en voyant la captive arriver à ses pieds. « Tu es toujours aussi charmante, malgré le bâillon et la poussière sur ton visage ! »

Sam écarquilla les yeux et tenta de se débattre. Elle voulait fuir loin de cet homme démoniaque et même Abu ne comprit pas sa réaction. Il raffermit sa prise sur le bras de la jeune femme. Elle aurait voulu hurler mais en fut empêchée par son bâillon.

« Faites venir Nya ! » hurla l'homme.

Abu se redressa à l'évocation du prénom de sa chère et tendre. Il lui sourit quand elle arriva enfin.

« Tu vas laver cette femme et la rendre présentable pour moi. Ensuite, nous discuterons de ta liberté. Mais ! Si elle se sauve, je vous fais couper la tête, à tous les deux ! » déclara-t-il, en désignant successivement Abu et Nya.

Sam suivit docilement la jeune femme, tout en observant son environnement. A la moindre occasion, elle s'enfuirait avec Nya s'il le fallait, mais elle ne resterait pas une seconde de plus dans ce village, aux mains de ce démon.

Une fois Sam propre et présentable (mais sans avoir eu la moindre opportunité de partir), Nya la conduisit devant le chef.

« C'est une belle prise que tu m'as déniché, Abu, je suis très content de toi. Je serais sans doute plus clément envers ceux de ton village et même envers ton père quand je lui volerais ses terres pour ériger mon temple ! Je lui laisserais la vie sauve,  
peut-être ! »

Abu comprit que même si le fou rendait sa liberté à Nya, il ne tiendrait jamais sa promesse de laisser son village en paix. Son air dément et son ton lui glacèrent le sang !

Il regretta d'avoir mêlé la princesse et ses amis à cette affaire. Mais il était trop tard pour reculer.

Sam, elle, espérait que le chevalier et son armée viendraient la délivrer mais ils devaient faire vite, Jonas était encore plus fou que dans ses souvenirs !

SJSJSJSJSJ

Jack avait un plan pour récupérer Sam, saine et sauve de préférence. Daniel lui avait soufflé l'idée de la voie diplomatique mais il gardait quelques armes en réserve.

Il partit donc uniquement avec ses deux compagnons, laissant une petite équipe en renfort non loin. Une fois le village repéré, selon les indications du père d'Abu, Jack se manifesta et demanda audience au chef. On les escorta tous les trois. Daniel avait  
repéré des hommes enchaînés en train d'extraire des pierres d'une carrière plus loin.

Sous la tente principale, le spectacle qui les attendait était tout à fait effroyable : la princesse portait une robe à peine décente pour une jeune femme de sa condition et elle était assise aux pieds de son « maitre ».

Le regard qu'elle lança à Jack (le suppliant de la sortir de là) lui donna des envies de meurtre. Il dut se contenir et tenter la méthode douce.

« Cher ami, nous venons récupérer la jeune femme qui vous a été par mégarde offerte. Abu n'avait aucun droit sur elle, par conséquent vous non plus. »

Jonas sourit, mais pas de joie. Jack pouvait lire le feu de la folie brûler dans ses yeux. Il songea que la voie diplomatique ne lui serait d'aucune utilité ici. Il jeta un regard en biais à Daniel, qui baissa les épaules, penaud.

Teal'c était venu avec sa lance fétiche, à la pointe aiguisée. Jack le vit raffermir sa prise autour du manche. Il hocha la tête, les deux guerriers se comprenaient.

« Cette femme est mienne, et je ne vous la rendrais jamais ! Je suis un Dieu et je compte en faire ma Reine pour étendre mon pouvoir sur tout le Royaume et même au-delà ! »

Jack tourna les yeux vers Sam, se demandant pourquoi elle ne bougeait pas. Il comprit vite qu'elle était pétrifiée par la peur. Que lui avait donc fait ce fou en si peu de temps ?

Daniel prit sur lui d'intervenir.

« C'est la promise de mon maître, Noble Seigneur » commença l'érudit. Jack le regarda avec des yeux exorbités. « Vous n'avez aucun droit de disposer d'elle. »

Jonas se leva de son siège en furie.

« Que racontes-tu là, Étranger ? Si tu dis vrai, alors prouve-moi que le bon vieux Roi Jacob a vraiment vendu sa fille à un vulgaire chevalier ! »

SJSJSJSJSJ

Daniel avait négocié avec Jonas un délai, afin de se rendre à leur campement.

Sur la route, bien entendu, il se fit questionner sans douceur par Jack.

« Et comment va-t-on prouver quoi que ce soit ? »

Le Chevalier était fou de rage et le savant pouvait le comprendre. Il avait cependant vu une faille et avait décidé de l'exploiter.

Une fois à l'écart du camp de Jonas, Daniel sortit quelques parchemins et fouilla dans les affaires de Sam. Teal'c et Jack l'observèrent travailler en silence. Il s'affairait et semblait concentré.

A un moment donné, il réclama du feu et Teal'c s'exécuta promptement. Quelques précieuses secondes plus tard, il apporta à Daniel une bûche enflammée.

« Très bien, voyons voir ce que cela donne ?! »

Il présenta à Jack un document officiel du Royaume de Carter's Land, signé de la main du Roi Jacob.

« Vous êtes également un faussaire ? » s'interrogea Jack.

Daniel haussa les épaules.

« Il y est indiqué que la Princesse promise sera en mesure de vous épouser dès notre retour de voyage » déclara fièrement Daniel avant d'ajouter « d'ailleurs, le Roi aurait dû signer un document afin de protéger sa fille, dans des cas comme celui-ci !  
»

« Et pourquoi cela ? » questionna Teal'c.

« Car les princesses ne sont pas censées battre la campagne avec des compagnons mâles… » grogna Jack.

SJSJSJSJSJ

De retour auprès de Jonas, Daniel lui présenta le parchemin, plus vrai que nature. Jonas le jeta au visage du jeune homme et se mit à hurler.

« C'est hors de question ! Samantha est mienne et jamais je ne vous la rendrais ! »

« Très bien, alors il ne me reste qu'une seule solution » dit gravement Jack. « Je vous provoque en duel puisque vous gardez captive ma fiancée ! »

Jonas blêmit.


	5. Révélations

_Un nouveau chapitre pour fêter le week-end !_

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5 - Révélations**

Jack se préparait au duel. Daniel, se sentant affreusement coupable, hésitait à aller lui parler.

En effet, il avait été celui qui avait menti en prétendant que la Princesse était la promise du Chevalier et Jack s'était sans doute senti obligé de le suivre dans son mensonge afin d'une part, de récupérer Sam et d'autre part, de ne pas énerver encore un peu plus cet hurluberlu !

L'homme était vraiment fou et Jack ne voulait en réalité qu'une seule chose : sauver la princesse, coûte que coûte !

« Je, hum… » commença le jeune homme, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire.

Jack le regarda en biais et face à la mine penaude de Daniel, il lui sourit.

« Tout va bien, on ne pouvait décemment pas la laisser ici ! Mais vous vous expliquerez avec elle ! Ces fiançailles sont beaucoup trop rapides à mon goût ! »

Rassuré par ces paroles, Daniel promit à Jack de réparer le malentendu dès que possible. Il était cependant un peu triste que Jack ne songe pas sérieusement à faire de la princesse son épouse…

* * *

En temps voulu, le duel commença sur ce qui passait pour être le centre du village. Les esclaves de Jonas faisaient une ronde autour du champ de bataille et chacun des adversaires prit une épée.

Sans attendre que Jack finisse de s'éloigner, Jonas le chargea et tenta de l'attaquer. Le Chevalier avait anticipé cette traitrise et esquiva le coup avec brio.

Il lui retourna la politesse et finit par le faire tomber au sol mais Jonas, d'un coup de pied, renversa Jack. Il laissa tomber son épée mais réussit à se relever immédiatement, afin de ne pas être transpercé par la lame de Jonas.

Sam s'était jetée dans les bras de Daniel, incapable d'assister au spectacle. Ce dernier lui avait passé un bras dans le dos et tentait de la réconforter.

Jack réussit à stopper Jonas en lui portant un coup de pied dans la poitrine et à lui prendre son épée.

Alors que Jack allait porter le coup mortel, il suspendit son geste et son regard croisa celui de Sam.

Il lui tendit son épée, afin qu'elle se venge elle-même. Elle avança et prit l'épée offerte. Elle souleva la lame au-dessus du cœur de son kidnappeur mais sembla paralysée.

Elle baissa les bras et regarda le chevalier.

« J'en suis incapable… » dit-elle tristement.

« Tuer un homme n'est pas chose aisée » répondit-il doucement. Il ouvrit ses bras et Sam vint de blottir contre lui, alors qu'il tenait toujours Jonas en respect avec sa propre épée.

Abu s'avança et demanda aux esclaves de Jonas ce qu'ils voulaient faire de leur tortionnaire. La foule gronda et Jack entraina Sam à l'écart. Rejoints par Daniel et Teal'c, ils regardèrent les hommes attraper Jonas et le jeter du haut d'une falaise.

« Nous avons compris qu'il n'était pas un Dieu et que personne n'avait le droit de nous réduire en esclavage de la sorte ! » leur dit Abu. « Merci de nous avoir aidé et désolé d'avoir enlevé la Princesse. »

Jack donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule du jeune homme puis il décida que son armée devait se remettre en route.

* * *

L'armée se remit en marche, Sam et Daniel chevauchant côte à côte. Jack pouvait les entendre discuter ensemble, baissant le ton lorsqu'il s'attardait un peu en arrière. Visiblement, ce qu'ils avaient à se dire était d'ordre très privé.

En effet, Daniel en bon érudit aimait raconter à ses amis et connaissances tout ce qu'il savait sur un sujet. Ici, il s'agissait du chevalier Jack. Il avait commencé par expliquer à la Princesse que ses fiançailles avec le Chevalier n'étaient pas réelles, ce que la jeune femme avait deviné plutôt facilement.

Le sujet avait assez rapidement dérivé et Daniel finit par raconter à Sam comment ils s'étaient rencontrés.

« Jack avait un jeune garçon. Un jour, pour faire plaisir à l'enfant, il l'avait mis sur son cheval afin de le balader un peu. Le cheval s'est emballé et il est parti au galop. Le garçonnet a tenté de tenir en selle mais a fini par tomber. Il s'est ouvert le crâne puis il est mort. Jack ne s'en est jamais remis. Son épouse était, elle aussi, anéantie. Incapable de soutenir son regard, il est parti en guerre contre un ennemi voisin. »

Daniel marqua une pause en soupirant.

« C'est une histoire qui se répète. Un seigneur Goa'uld avait asservi toute une population afin d'extraire un minerai précieux du sol. Les esclaves ont essayé de se rebeller et Jack est arrivé avec ses compagnons d'armes afin de les aider. Je voulais étudier des textes détenus par le Seigneur Râ, aussi me suis-je joint à leur compagnie. Nous avons réussi à battre Râ et j'ai rencontré mon épouse parmi les esclaves affranchis. Je suis resté vivre avec elle alors que le Chevalier rentrait chez lui. »

« Vous êtes marié ? Je l'ignorais… » dit Sam doucement, se doutant que le silence de Daniel à ce sujet n'augurait rien de bon.

« Les terres où résidait Jack ont été attaquées une nuit par un proche de Râ, le Seigneur Apophis. Craignant pour notre sécurité, Jack est venu nous rejoindre. Entre-temps, Apophis avait déjà lancé sa croisade contre nous et ma femme, Sha're, a été enlevée, tout comme son frère que Jack aime beaucoup. Je crois que Skaara lui rappelle un peu son fils… »

« Donc, c'est pour cela que vous vous êtes réunis afin de poursuivre Apophis et sauver vos êtres chers ? »

Daniel hocha la tête.

« Nous ne voulons pas qu'il attaque tous les royaumes alentours. »

« Et quelle est son histoire ? » demanda Sam, en désignant Teal'c avec son menton.

« Il est l'ancien bras droit d'Apophis. Mais, il s'est rendu compte que son seigneur et maître n'était pas l'homme qu'il prétendait être. Il a attaqué de nombreux royaumes mais quand il a commencé à s'en prendre à GatesWood et à des Rois tels que George, Teal'c a décidé de nous rejoindre. Il est celui qui avait choisi Sha're et Skaara… » dit tristement l'érudit.

Sam resta silencieuse. GatesWood abritait des royaumes paisibles tels que Hammond's Land et Carter's Land mais le déferlement de violence qui s'abattait sur eux était sans égal. Il était en effet urgent de se soulever et de combattre cet ennemi cruel qui pillait et assassinait sans cesse des populations calmes, sans même faire cas des femmes et des enfants.

Elle regarda doucement Cassandra, aux côtés de Janet, puis elle soupira.

* * *

_Le prochain chapitre sera bientôt en ligne, si tout se passe bien et ensuite on passera à un peu plus de ship, ce qui nous conduira doucement vers la fin de cette fic ;)_

_Juste un petit mot, un bon ami à moi fait un peu de pub pour le bouquin d'une copine à lui. Il est disponible à 0.99€ sur Amazon (gratuitement si vous avez un compte ou une liseuse Kindle). Je vous encourage à y jeter un œil, cherchez Sorceraid._

_Bonne lecture ! _


	6. Hathor

_Bonsoir tout le monde ! Voici un petit chapitre pour terminer le week-end en beauté !_

_J'ai eu un peu de mal à terminer ce chapitre, je sais où je veux aller mais certains chemins sont tortueux :p Merci à Velleda Rouge pour son aide !_

_Merci à tous ceux qui suivent mes histoires et un grand merci avec des bisous à ceux qui me laissent des petits messages, c'est très encourageant ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6 - Hathor**

Alors que Sam commençait à voir un changement positif dans le comportement de Jack envers elle, une femme entra dans leur vie.

Les éclaireurs de l'armée menée par le Chevalier l'avaient trouvée dans la forêt. Elle disait être une ancienne compagne de Râ, le Seigneur Goa'uld abattu par Jack.

Le Chevalier donna l'ordre d'établir un camp et décida de questionner la jeune femme. Elle avoua assez facilement à Jack qu'elle était soulagée de la mort de son ancien amant, seigneur et maître.

Tous les hommes de l'armée semblaient hypnotisés par cette étrange créature. Sam la trouvait fourbe et se méfiait d'elle. Elle en fit part à Jack mais celui-ci balaya ses arguments d'un revers de la main.

Le seul à être de son côté était Teal'c, contre toute attente. Alors qu'il surveillait la tente de la princesse, comme chaque soir, il la mit discrètement en garde.

« Je veillerais sur vous, aussi longtemps que possible, Princesse Carter mais si je venais à disparaitre, restez sur vos gardes, je vous en conjure. »

Le ton grave et l'éloquence de l'homme lui firent froid dans le dos. Son instinct lui disait que rien de bon n'allait se passer.

Peu de temps après son arrivée, la nouvelle venue connue sous le nom d'Hathor décréta que toutes les femmes devraient voyager ensemble, la Princesse

Sam incluse.

Sam protesta et Hathor se posta en face d'elle, si près que Sam pouvait sentir le souffle de sa respiration sur sa peau. Elle la regarda dans les yeux et Sam ne baissa pas son regard.

« Vous êtes belle » commença Hathor « Il est dangereux pour une femme comme vous de voyager en tête de convoi, avec le Chevalier. »

Elle insista sur le mot et posa une main possessive sur l'avant-bras de Jack. Sam pensait qu'il prendrait sa défense, en argumentant sur ses compétences mais il abonda dans le sens d'Hathor.

« Princesse, il est préférable, pour votre sécurité, que vous voyagiez avec les autres femmes. Vous serez bien installée, plus…loin, avec la sage-femme. »

« Et vous ? » demanda Sam à Hathor.

« Moi ? Je vais prendre votre place, car je suis une excellente guerrière ! »

SJSJSJSJ

Sam voyageait donc, contrainte et forcée, avec les autres femmes et Janet était une amie précieuse, lui prodiguant des conseils tout en lui prêtant une oreille attentive.

Elle non plus ne s'expliquait pas le comportement du Chevalier, lui qui était habituellement plus galant et attentionné, surtout envers la Princesse.

« Elle leur a jeté un sort ? » demanda Sam.

« Probablement ! Tous les hommes de la compagnie semblent envoutés » gronda la sage-femme.

Toutes les femmes présentes près d'elles acquiescèrent.

« Le seul qui semble immunisé est Teal'c » confirma Sam, avant de rapporter ses paroles à Janet.

Et quelques jours plus tard, il fut également relégué en milieu de convoi, officiellement afin de protéger la princesse.

Il n'était pas ravi de se retrouver là. Non pas que la présence des femmes le gêne, au contraire. Il prenait même très au sérieux son rôle de protecteur mais il n'avait pas aimé être traité de la sorte.

Il avait décidé de quitter Apophis afin de mettre ses compétences au service des humains de Gateswoods. C'était un homme libre qui avait fait un choix. S'il acceptait habituellement les ordres de Jack quand ils étaient justifiés, il tolérait moins que cette femme manipule son ami.

SJSJSJSJ

Sam savait correctement s'orienter et elle remarqua après un moment que l'armée déviait de la trajectoire initialement établie.

Quand elle en demanda la raison à Jack, il lui fit répondre, par l'intermédiaire d'un aide de camp, que cela ne la concernait pas (mais on lui souffla discrètement que les ordres venaient en réalité d'Hathor).

Toutes les femmes (et Teal'c) trouvaient décidément les hommes bizarres… Et tous craignaient que la « sorcière » ne le mène directement sur l'armée Goa'uld.

Ils mirent au point un plan pour le soir même.

SJSJSJSJ

Janet avait préparé une potion de sommeil qu'elle glissa dans quelques marmites de soupe.

« C'est sans danger, les hommes seront justes un peu fatigués » dit Janet, avec un clin d'œil complice envers Sam.

La Princesse devait veiller à ce que Jack n'en ingère pas. Elle aida donc ce soir-là à faire la distribution. Elle subit, sans sourciller, les railleries de certains hommes - dont Daniel et Jack.

Elle avait gardé profil bas, afin de pouvoir discrètement donner de la potion de sommeil à Daniel et pas à Jack. Elle devait l'isoler du reste du groupe, mais surtout d'Hathor !

Une fois la nuit tombée, Sam, Janet et Teal'c se faufilèrent discrètement entre les tentes. La sage-femme avait laissé la jeune Cassandra sous la responsabilité d'une des femmes du convoi, une personne de confiance.

Ils arrivèrent à ce qui ressemblait à la tente de commandement et visiblement, Hathor la partageait avec Daniel ET Jack ! Sam marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible entre ses dents mais Janet en déduisit la signification.

Alors que Teal'c allait faire du bruit afin d'attirer Jack en dehors de la tente, celui-ci sortit de lui-même.

Visiblement, il souhaitait laisser de l'intimité à son ami et la nouvelle venue…

Teal'c l'attrapa et posa sa main sur sa bouche puis Sam l'assomma d'un coup de bâton. Teal'c rattrapa sa chute, afin d'éviter d'attirer l'attention des autres en faisant trop de bruit.

Reprenant ses esprits, Jack secoua doucement la tête puis ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant son comité d'accueil : Janet, Teal'c et bien sûr Sam lui faisaient face, les mines graves.

« Hé les amis ! » dit-il tout en réalisant qu'il avait été attaché. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

Ses amis le fixèrent un moment et s'éloignèrent un peu de lui, afin de parler à voix basses.

« Que fait-on maintenant, il semble lucide ? » demanda Teal'c.

Sam et Janet avaient pensé, visiblement à tort, que le charme de la guerrière serait plus long à dissiper.

« Hé ho ! Les amis ! » appela Jack, un peu plus fort.

Pour éviter d'attirer l'attention sur eux, Teal'c bâillonna son ami, à regret.

Sam prit la parole : « nous vous avons mis à l'écart d'Hathor, pour votre sécurité. »

« Et aussi pour la nôtre » coupa Janet.

« C'est exact » confirma Teal'c.

Sam hocha la tête et réprima un soupir d'exaspération avant de reprendre « Nous pensons que cette… femme a envouté tous les hommes de l'armée, sauf Teal'c. Nous dévions de notre route et elle cherche à m'évincer auprès de vous, Chevalier ! »

Jack la dévisagea et ses yeux faillirent sortir de leurs orbites.

« On ignore tout d'elle ou de ses plans. Si cela se trouve, elle nous mène droit vers l'armée Goa'uld pour nous livrer à Apophis ! »

« Et que fait-elle d'ailleurs avec Daniel? » demanda Janet, inquiète.

Jack et Teal'c la dévisagèrent avec un mélange de peine et de consternation.

Après quelques minutes passées à exposer à Jack leurs peurs et leurs griefs contre la nouvelle venue, Teal'c lui retira son bâillon pour le laisser s'exprimer.

Le pauvre Chevalier était consterné par ce que ses amis venaient de lui apprendre. Il ne gardait aucun souvenir de ces derniers jours passés en compagnie - proche, trop proche - d'Hathor.

Il se souvenait que ses éclaireurs avaient trouvé et escorté au camp une jeune femme, mais le reste était inédit pour lui. Ses amis lui firent le récit de ses décisions récentes et cela lui fit froid dans le dos.

C'était un comportement inquiétant, aussi bien celui de Daniel que le sien. Il était responsable de cette armée et de la sécurité de la Princesse. Encore un peu et il aurait failli à son devoir.

Cependant, il était urgent d'agir, il aurait le temps plus tard pour se repentir.


End file.
